Eager
by Anberu Shiruru
Summary: Edward comes home to a special...surprise. a jacob and edward lemon. yaoi


**Okay so it's like 8:15 in the morning and I haven't been to sleep yet. Also I'm really bored and me+lack of sleep+boredom does not make a good combination. Hehe. So I decided to write this story. **

**Warnings: Yaoi, hot kinky boy on boy sex. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I suddenly was handed over the ownership of twilight by Stephanie Meyer herself...psh...only in my dreams.**

**So enjoy my weird story.**

Jacob layed down on his couch in his living room. He was waiting for Edward to come home so he could release some of the tension Edward caused him this morning. Edward had deliberately teased him this morning when he woke up and then left him without letting him get his release. Jacob didn't finish himself off though, he wanted Edward to, so he decided to wait till he got home to get his release. Jacob groaned, frustrated, so here he was, desperately horny and looking at the door every five seconds.

A devilish thought came to jacob's mind. He knew it would work and it would get him release faster, so he decided to try it. Jacob stood up and started to strip his clothing off. When he was butt naked he sat down on his knees, his stomach facing the front of the couch and leaned over the couch. This gave you a great view of his ass right when you walked through the door and it was sure to get the vampire flustered.

Jacob was by no means embarrassed of his body when it came to being with edward, but he didn't want edward mad at him for this. All that would get him was sleeping on the couch and sex deprived for a week. That would not help his 'never ending horniness' as edward always called his sex drive. 'Put clothes on, leave them off, put clothes on, leave the-' his argument in his head was cut off by the sound of keys turning in the lock. 'Well theres no turning back now' Jacob thought as Edward walked into the room into the room.

Edward walked into the room to quite a show. There laying bent over the couch was his beautiful werewolf. Edward stared at his pert ass and felt and sudden urge to be buried inside that tight heat.

Jacob could hear the gasp and edward's breath catch all the way across the room. He didn't know if he was happy or mad because jacob refused to turn around and look at his lover. Suddenly he felt very cold arms wrap around his waist, the fabric of his shirt rubbing against his back. The feel of the very large bulge in edwards pants rubbing against jacobs ass almost sent jacob into a frenzy.

"Ooh, baby, come on fuck me," Jacob moaned as edwards hands roamed over his chest.

"A little eager are we?" Edward smirked. He knew he was mean to his lover this morning but to be fair edward didn't have any release all day either. Edward snorted at the loud drawn out moan jacob let out when he rolled his hips, thrusting against jacobs ass.

"Come on baby, you were being mean today, I need it now, FUCK ME," Jacob said rather forcefully. Edward was liking this side of Jacob immensely. He found it so hot and he could already feel his erection straining against his tight pants. Edward quickly stood up and stripped down.

Jacob watched with hungry eyes as the sexy as hell vampire stripped down right in front of him. He was filled with the sudden urge to feel edward inside him and he groaned as edward slowly slid his pants down those long sexy legs. Edward jumped back on the couch and Jacob yelped at the skin on skin contact of their lower bodies.

"How bad do you want me to fuck you right now?" Edward asked his very frustrated lover.

"So bad, baby, I want you in me, to come deep inside of me," Edward groaned at the husky sound of his voice. He wasn't done yet, he wanted jacob to beg him.

"How bad do you want me inside of you, to feel my cold cum filling you up?" Edward whispered while nipping lightly at his ear. Jacob moaned, even when edward was as horny as he was he always had superb self control. He could tease him all night.

Jacob knew he would have to beg edward, beg for his life, if he wanted him to fuck him. Jacob didn't particularly like begging edward, but when they got like this it was what edward wanted, and what edward wants edward gets.

"Please edward, please fuck me, please fill me up with your sweet cum, please I need it, now," Jacob pleaded. He knew that was all edward needed, he got to him and edward couldn't hold out much longer.

Edward almost came when jacob started to plead with him, he didn't know why, but it totally turned him on, more than anything else did, when jacob was begging him. He didn't waste another minute and plowed into to jacob.

Jacob gasped at the sensation of edward inside of him. He moaned when edward started to pull out at a sickening slow pace. He didn't want that. He wanted edward to fuck him so hard he wouldn't be able to walk in the morning. Edward going slow was not an option at this point.

"Edward going slow is not an option right now, fuck me hard, baby, fuck me to were I won't be able to walk in the morning," Jacob whined.

Edward didn't need any Jacob to say anything more. He pulled out and thrust in hard, hitting his prostate dead on.

"Yes, Oh, Yes, Edward," Jacob groaned as his prostate was hit dead on with every thrust.

"Harder, Edward, fuck me harder," Jacob whined. He wanted it rough and he was gonna get it that way.

"God, Jacob, aren't we liking it rough today," Edward yelled. If Edward went any harder he thought he would break the younger male.

"Yeah I do, harder Edward, damn it," Jacob screamed.

"I am, damn it, if I go any harder we'll break in half," Edward yelled back at him. He was overwhelmed with the tightness surrounding him, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Jacob reached a hand down and started to stroke himself in time with edwards thrusts.

"Oh, yeah, baby, come on, come with me, come deep inside of me," As Jacob muttered these words edward hit his prostate one last time and jacob came in strings all over the couch. As Edward felt Jacobs muscles clamp down around him, he thrust hard one last time and came deep inside of the younger werewolf.

Edward pulled out of him, both groaning at the loss. He leaned back against the end of the couch, admiring his lover's sexy body.

"Wow, when I left you this morning, I didn't expect to get that kind of reaction out of you," Edward exclaimed as Jacob snorted.

"Well, you know what you do to me, I was just so damn horny," Jacob laughed.

"Well, I should tease you more often then," Edward sighed as his boyfriend layed his head against his shoulder. Jacob stood up and immediately regretted it. His ass hurt so bad. Ok, so maybe he was fucked just a bit to hard.

"I told you, your going to be limping like that for awhile," Edward laughed. Jacob just grimaced and stuck his tongue out at his lover. Jacob stood up and walked toward their shower, frowning at Edward the whole way.

Edward just laughed and watched as the perfect naked body walked away from him. 'He's not gonna get away that fast' Edward thoughtas he ran off to find his lover.


End file.
